Paradise Found
by artiist1284
Summary: Lois and Clark on a cruise, they're finally alone in the suite, when sparks start to fly and thier first time together starts to peak pass kissing.


**Title:** Paradise Found (1-shot, part of my Fic Spring Break)  
**Author:** Tisa Lee Ridgeway aka artiist1284  
**Rating:** NC-17 for, language and graphic sex  
**Pairing:** Lois & Clark, like there are any other.  
**Description:** Lois and Clark on a Cruise, their first time intimate.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it? Ok, none mind, blah blah blah, except this story...that I have rights to.

**AN:** This is my first time writting Smut, so please let me know how I did. Thanks!

**Paradise Found**

* * *

The door to the girls' suite fly open as Clark pushes his way through, his arms and hands filled to the brim with bags and bags of clothes, shoes...whatever else Lois wanted. He growls and makes his way in, he wasn't tired from the weight of all the bags, with his strength he could carry 100 times more. He was just sick and tired of trying to keep hold of all of them without dropping any.

"Finally, all done and home.' Lois smirks, as she walks past him and drops the small bag she carries on the couch.

"You sure?" Clark grunts out sarcastically. "There's still a lot more stuff back at the stores you haven't bought."

Lois rolls her eyes, and turns around to face him, her hands rest upon her hips. "Come on...I wasn't that bad, Smallville."

He gives her a look that says, "Yeah Right" as he still clings to the swarm of bags. "Fifty-Seven bags, Lo...shoes...shirts...jeans..."

"Yea, I get it!" she smirks, as she holds her hands up to him to shut him up. "So, I went a little shopping happy..." he gives her a look. "...Ok, maybe more than a little, but you act like I got all of this for myself. I did buy..."

"Ok!" Clark cuts her of, more than ready to get rid of the bags from off of him. "Where do you want these?"

Lois cocks her brows, and purses her mouth at his impatience. "The kitchen."

He turns and starts to wobble in that direction. "No, no...the bedroom, mine."

He stops, to let out a sigh of irritation, he carefully changes directions, to head to Lois' bedroom.

"Um, no that's not going to work...I have enough junk..."

Clark fed up with her constant change of mind, stops in the spot he was before. He holds out his arms and lets all the bags drop off of him, he then brushes pass her to flop down on the couch.

"...or there is just fine." Lois smirks, as she spins on her heels to face him, she watches as he slumps deep into the couch and rests his head back against it.

"Anything else you want me to do...your highness?" Clark, breathes out.

Fed up with doing all that Lois said to do for the day. He was embarrassed carrying her pink bag around the huge mall while guys and girls gave him funny looks and laughed out at him. Lois calling him "Clarkie" loudly everywhere they went only added to the humiliation, now he just wanted to enjoy being away from everyone.

His eyes open as he feels the couch sink in, next to him and Lois' legs lay across his lap.

"Yea, how bout you give me a massage?" she sighs and squirms around as she gets comfortable against the arm rest, her hands behind her head.

Clark rolls his eyes, taking her foot into his hand. "Right away, ma'am."

He unties the laces on her sneaker, and slides it off along with her sock. He places her leg back down to his lap, he grabs up her other leg, and does the same. Lois hands him a bottle of lotion to use on her feet; then lays back, and places her arms back behind her head and closes her eyes.

He pours some lotion in his hand, then rubs his hands together to warm it up and slowly places his hand around one foot, he works the lotion into her skin, as he moves his hand up and down her foot. Lois smiles, her heart picks up a beat faster at the touch of his skin upon hers. Clark can't help but let out a toothy grin, her smile was contagious and he loves to make her feel good.

She lets out a soft moan as he presses his thumbs hard into the sole of her foot.

"Mmm, that's nice." Lois sighs out, her teeth come down on her bottom lip as he applies more pressure. She never knew a foot rub could be so pleasurable.

Clark releases her foot and grabs the other up, he does the same magic upon it, rubbing on the lotion like he does to the first, while she lets out little moans of satisfaction.

He smiles down evilly at Lois. "Lo?"

"Hmm?" she asks, her mind clouded with pleasure.

"You ticklish?" he asks, not waiting for an answer, he quickly rubs the tips of his fingers along the bottom of her foot.

Lois instinctively tries to contract her leg back as funny sensations throbs on her foot and she starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Smallville...stop...stop!"

She hardly says between laughs. "Stop...that tickles...I can't...breath." she laughs even harder, she squirms around wildly as she tries to pull away from him but can't break away from his strength.

"Clark I'm...going...to hurt you...Stop!"

Clark laughs too, his hands don't stop their speedy motion on her. "Uh-Uh Lois, this is payback!"

"No, fair...Clark...I won fair and square!"

Clark drops her foot and quickly attacks her sides, which makes her shrill with laughter even harder; this brings her to the point that tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Ok...Ok...You win...You win!" Lois laughs out, Clark stops tickling her but doesn't move off the top of her. She opens her eyes, her hazels engulfing his blues as his face laid lay inches from hers.

She smiles sweetly at him, her hand rises to his head, and she traces her fingers along his face and softly rubs them over his lips. He closes his eyes at her angelic touch, and allows his lips to press against her fingers.

"I love you, Clark." Lois whispers, knowing with his sensitive ears that he would hear it, and meaning it more then anything she has ever said before.

Clark opens his eyes, a smile gracing her lips as well as his. "I love you, too Lois."

She wraps her hands around his face and pulls him up to taste his lips and spill the ecstasy through her that only came by kissing his lushes lips.

Slowly their mouths mingle with each other, she moans into his mouth as Clark's hands find their way under her shirt, his warm hands creating goosebumps upon her as his skin comes in contact with hers. She nips her tongue at his mouth, he parts his lips eagerly letting her enter as his tongue dances along with hers, as they feel each other out.

Clark sits back into his previous position pulling Lois along with him; her legs straddle his lap as she comes up. He moans as Lois slowly begins to move up and down upon his hardness, she grinds her pelvis into his and groans out onto his lips as his bulge rubs up against her core with each motion she makes.

Clark runs his hand down Lois back until they come to her butt that he cups tightly. He pulls her in closer, desperately wanting to touch skin to skin but the clothes stop that option short. Lois pulls back running her tongue over her lip as she teasingly moves her hips slowly over his pelvis making the space in his jeans disappear even more as things became even tighter inside.

Clark smiles, two could play that game, he runs his hands up her back, coming in contact with her ponytail, he lets it loose and grabs a handful of chestnut hair. Gently yet demanding, he pulls her head back, bringing her neck into reach. He leans in attacking her tight skin with his lips, nipping and sucking at her neck hard, but careful not to hurt her.

She grabs at his hair, letting out a deep moan as his actions send sensations through her body. She presses herself harder on Clark Jr who was more then ready to bust through the seams of his jeans, making Clark's mind slip into ecstasy. Clark lets her hair go moving his hands down her body, grabbing her waist tightly, pulling her more against himself, causing the friction to be unbearable between her legs; his bulge pressing hard onto her throbbing core.

Lois throws her head back, allowing her voice to grace the air with her sounds of pleasure while Clark's lips run over her shoulders, nipping and sucking as he pleases.

"I need you..." Clark whispers huskily into her ear, trailing his lips up the side of her neck.

Lois pushes him back against the couch, smiling seductively at him while she holds him down by his shoulders. Ever so achingly slow, she moves her hips on him, making his eyes roll to the back of his head and soft moans escape his throat.

"How bad do you need me...Smallville?" she entices; running her hands down his chest.

Clark never knew the nick she gave him could sound so sexy. He tries to move forward but grunts out as she pushes him back down and does a small bounce on his lap...she was his torture, but he was loving every minute of it.

"How bad?" Lois asks again, a little more demanding, her hands sliding down to the buckle of his jeans, playing idly with it. Slowly sneaking his hands up her thighs, she not noticing until it was too late and he has her in his grip.

"This bad!" he growls, grips her butt in one swift move and stands up to his feet, her legs cling around his waist. She quickly wraps her hands around his neck and laughs, his lips tickles her neck, as she is carried to her bedroom. Lois cups her hands around his face, leaning down to kiss his lips passionately, parting his mouth to receive her, tongues reacquainted all over again.

"What about the others?" Clark asks against her lips.

"Chloe is keeping everyone away from us..."she replies back onto his mouth. "...and she swiped everyone's key card away...So no interruptions."

"Good!" showing his toothy grin, then parts her lips with his own to slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her hungrily.

Clark carefully kicking the door open to her room that is lit up lightly with the faint golden glow from the candles adorning the room. His eyes run over the romantic and promising scene before them. Her bed immersed in rose petals next to a silver buckets of ice holding a bottle of champagne, laid for use on the night stand.

He smiles wickedly, his brow raised up at her. "Just couldn't wait, could you?"

She smiles seductively at him and shrugs. "Complements of Chloe."

"Remind me to thank her later." he says, taking hold of her lips and kicking the door shut behind them.

Carefully laying her out upon the bed, their kiss becoming rougher and wilder as he climbs on top of her, holding himself up upon his knees and leaning down on one hand over her, as his free hand slips through her soft hair. Their tongues dancing wildly in and out of each others mouths as their lips enclose and brake from each other, they wrap in the bliss of their emotions.

Clark slides his hand down her neck to her chest, taking in the bountiful curves of her breasts behind her bra, slowly he trickles his fingers down her stomach and under her shirt. She shudders under his touch, Clark smiles widely feeling her stomach contract under his hand. Lois sits up, as his hands run up her sides, pulling the shirt up over her head and disposing it to the floor.

Clark's ogling the goods; her busty chest held back by a tasteful, sky-blue lacy bra showing a peek of her deep rose nipples through the fabric. Leaning in; his lips consuming her flesh, trailing over her collar bone and sensitive spots on her neck, driving her crazy. She sighs out, grabbing at his shirt and quicker than he did hers, she's pulls it off over his head. Leaning her back against the bed, his hands feeling up her body grabbing her hands and putting them over her head.

"No touching." he whispers in a husky voice, before letting go.

Slowly he lowers himself upon her, his lips trail down her chest, he places his fingers under the base of her bra, with his super-strength he easily tears it from her body and throws it behind him.exposing her perfectly-shaped, round, full breasts. He kisses her chest between her breasts, taking one into his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple that hardens as she becomes aroused by his action.

Lois lets out a moan her head burying back deeper into the bed, her body arches up into his mouth, as sensations run rampant through her body. Clark gently bites on her full breast as his hand busily massages the other, his mouth sucks on it making her moan out more and squirm...being unable to touch him, like he ordered, was killing her. She moves her arms down to him, he quickly but gently grabs her wrists and pins them down by her sides.

"I said...no touching." he whispers, as he bends down and kisses her neck.

"You're a tease." she groans out as she struggles against him, loving this wild side he was showing.

"Relax...and just enjoy it." he says in a sexy, husky voice his lips find their way down her chest onto her flat stomach, teasingly he taps his lips upon her skin.

He leans up to her mouth, and kisses her hard as she moans into his mouth, releasing her hands he allows her to rub her hands down his back. She breaks from his lips and pants heavily.

"Make love to me." she whispers, tracing her hand over his cheek.

Her eyes lock deeply onto his blues, she gives him a smile that makes his heart leap inside his chest. The expression on his face changes, she could see the worry shining behind his eyes.

"I'm scared..." he says softly, brushing her hair back with his fingers. "...I don't want to hurt you."

Lois leans up and captures his lips in a tender kiss. "You won't..."

Clark deepens the kiss, his hand slides down her body, caressing her stomach as he goes down further to the buckle of her jeans. His finger undoes the clasp and slowly pulls her zipper down allowing his hand to touch and caress her skin as he slid the zipper down. She lifts her hips up some off the bed to help him rip off her jeans from her body and throw them with the pile of clothes.

He takes her leg into his hand seductively and trails kisses along her leg and down her inner thigh. Lois bites down on her lip her eyes roll to the back of her head as his mouth brushes against her core over her panties. He kisses up her thigh to the bows on the side of her hips tying the matching sky-blue thong together. He takes the string in his mouth, slowly pulling back, unraveling the bow, he trails his lips across her lower stomach to her other hip and does the same.

He pulls the thong from under her and throws it to the floor, he takes her right leg placing it over his shoulder and lifts the other up so that her knee is bended.

He gives her a sexy, lust-filled look, his eyes hungry, ready to devour her as he licked his lips. "Lay back...Close your eyes..."his voice in a seductive deep tone.

Lois looks at him suspiciously, not believing he was going to do what she thinks he's about to do. The Boy Scout was no where in sight, and she has to question herself if there is red-k anywhere...but she does what he tells her...She lays back, and closes her lids, her teeth biting down on her lip as she waits for him...

Her body jerks up violently into an arch, her head digging back into the bed as she feels his hot fleshy tongue thrust inside her, pressing hard against her walls. She groans out loudly her hands grab at his head pulling his hair as the pleasure intensifies. He moves his tongue in and out of her, sending her mind into ecstasy as he continues to hit her sweet spot. He slides his tongue out, licking all over her nether lips.

Lois screams out in pleasure and breathes heavily, she bucks her hips more against his mouth as he flicks his tongue teasingly over her clit. He firmly grabs her hips, to keep her in place as he hungrily devours her, he licks her clean and plunges his tongue back inside. Her body tightens, her legs wrap tightly around his head.

"Oh God!" she cries, her chest moving up and down as her breath became heavy.

He pulls out of her before she climaxes, smiling at the satisfaction of pleasing her. He moves up her body, sliding his tongue up her along the way, tastes the beads of sweat on her skin.

"You taste so good." he speaks against hr stomach, then kisses his way up her chest that is rising and falling fast. He smiles against her skin and kisses her mouth passionately.

"Slow down..." he whispers in a sexy voice. "...I don't want you to be finished, just yet."

"Easy for you to say." she lets out huskily; her body still in tingles. She bites down on her lips, her eyes closes as she savors the sensations running through her.

He smiles widely seeing the huge grin on her mouth. "I take it that you approved?" he asks, burring his lips into the crook of her neck. She groans at the feel of his lips, he was so not helping her body to calm down.

"Clark..." she starts off, only to be interrupted by him.

"...Sorry." he smiles teasingly, knowing what she was going to say. "Maybe this will help..."

Clark reaches over to the night stand picking up an ice cube from the champagne bucket. He places it on her full lips, her eyes close to enjoy this tease he's doing. Slowly he slides the cube down her chin, replacing it with his lips upon her mouth. She shivers, her breath more steady now, as the cold and wetness of the cube trickles down her body.

He teases her rose nipples with the coldness, licking his lips as he watches them grow harder. She shudders as he slides the cube down her stomach, her muscles contracting under the feel.

"Enough foreplay...Smallville." she smirks, licking her lips. "...I'm ready for the main course."

Clark halts his hand on her stomach and looks hesitantly at her. Lois cups her hands around his face. "Clark, I trust you...I know you won't hurt me."

She grabs the clasp to his jeans, pulling down the zipper and yanks them down to his knees. He finishes taking them off the rest of the way and disposes them to the floor. He smiles down confidently at her, Clark's hands continue to descend further, going between her legs and splitting them open to settle himself between her.

She claws her nails down his back, down to his waist; she takes his boxers in her hand to sett free Clark Jr who was already hard and very excited. Clark lowers himself down upon her body; he kisses her lips and slides his tongue into her mouth, playing seductively against hers.

He raises himself up on his hands to position himself against her. She grunts feeling the tip of him against her entrance, hungry for him to be inside her. She bucks her hips up against his pelvis, sending him the message of her desire.

Clark reaches out his hands, to link them with hers for support...for comfort, needing to feel his security blanket to know she will be alright. Her nails dig into his hands, a loud gasp escapes their mouth simultaneously as he slowly enters her for the first time, and slides all of himself inside her. She was so wet and tight inside, her walls clutch around him, driving him into euphoria.

He softly kisses her mouth, his fingers run through her silky hair as he looks down at her with concern.

"You, okay?" he whispers upon her lips.

She smiles against his and sighs. "Perfect..."

He smiles widely; sliding his fingers up her arms to entwine them into her hands. He rises up slightly off her body as she wraps her legs around his waist. Clark slowly begins to thrust himself into her, slightly pulling out before shoving himself back into her, filling her up to capacity. Lois arches her body up into his, moaning his name through the air, her walls contracting strongly against him, filling pleasures through her body as well as his.

"Harder..." she pants out finding his slow pace too much of a tease, she rakes her nails down his chest, and it drove him wild.

He loved her...his only one true Kryptonite and she was a pain of pleasure that he couldn't get enough of...

Clark leans down to kiss her neck, licking his tongue over her pulse that beat rampant through her vein. "Are you sure?" he breathes out into her ear.

"I wouldn't ask, if I wasn't." she smiles seductively at him.

Her lips enticing him, he couldn't help but lean in and capture them with his own. He digs his fingers into the bed, his fingers grip the sheets tightly into his hands as he began to pick up speed, and thrust into her harder.

"Oh God...yes!" she pants heavily, moving her hips in motion with his, her body pounding inside with pleasure coursing through her.

She bites on his shoulder; unable to stop the moans that pour out of her mouth as he pounds into her harder, though not using the full extent of his super-strength, careful not to hurt her.

"Lois..." he groans into her mouth, as her walls clutch him like a mouth on a lollipop, making his thrusts go deeper and harder.

"Clark!" Lois screams out in pure pleasure, the bed creaking, and clanking as it hit against the wall with their wild motions.

Their screams and pants cut through the air as their bodies become one. Sweat pours like rain drops from their skin, the bed squeaks violently from their fast and hard movements upon it, neither backing down, neither slowing.

"Clark...I'm about to come." she breathes out heavily, the pressure inside building up into complete bliss. Moving her pelvis into his as he thrusts up hard like a jackhammer inside her.

Clark's fingers dig deeper into the mattress as he continues his fast thrusts in and out of her, she whimpers at the force he drills insider her, the pleasure was torture...amazing torture that sends her into orgasm heaven...he grips her right thigh, and holds her hip tightly as his movements come stronger, he doesn't miss a beat, doesn't slow an ounce...the ecstasy takes over them.

Harder, he drives himself deep inside her, his breath as erratic as hers, his grip becomes tighter onto her hip, she knew she was going to have some major bruises later, but she didn't care; the pleasure of was worth it...

As they scream their bodies tighten as they climax; this causes their bodies to scream too. Clark Their bodies scream , as well as they do, becoming tight as they climax at it's highest peak and he explodes inside her with such thrust, it makes her orgasm that much more stronger. Clark collapses down onto Lois chest, his body drenched with sweat just as much as hers. Both dizzy from the complete satisfaction of making love with each other, for the first time...it was absolutely mind blowing.

He exhales and inhales heavily, all the times he used his abilities, pushing himself to the extreme...he never felt tired like this before, having sex with her was wild and wore him out...he absolutely loved the feeling.

"That...was...incredible!" Lois sighs out, in complete satisfaction, her chest rises and falls heavily as she revels in the bliss of her relaxed body.

Clark lifts his head up, and softly kiss her bare shoulders, too tired to move anything else...like Kryptonite, she managed to weaken him, only in a good way...she made him feel whole, normal, complete...like the world wasn't a weight on his shoulders.

"You're the incredible one, Lo." he says slowly consuming her neck with his lips...god, she tasted so good, and her taste turned him on...

Lois let out a soft laugh, his lips tickle her neck, she bites on her lips...god, he was a pleasure machine, even his lips could send her straight into an orgasm...

"You weren't so bad yourself...Smallville." she teases.

Clark rolls his eyes, his lips smile as he starts to tickle her sides...

"Ok...you're the best I ever had!" she laughs out, he smiles widely at that, his blue-eyes make her heart skip a beat.

He laughs and pulls himself to her mouth, he kisses her sweetly, and slides his tongue into her mouth, she parts her lips allowing him entrance and moans as he rubs his tongue against hers.

Clark exhausted, manages to roll off her, he takes the pressure of his weight off her, not that she minded. He lets out a deep breath being completely in bliss. Lois smiles, curling herself onto him; she lays her head on his chest. She slowly traces her fingers over the curves of his chest, as he lazily runs his fingers up her silky smooth bare arms and down her perfect soft back.

He settles his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He buries his face into her chestnut hair, inhaling the shampoo fragrance, even the sweat mingled with the aroma smelt good...everything about her was amazing.

He was in love, her mind, her body, he wanted it all...and he has it all. This girl-woman he held onto was his life, she was the reason his heart beat, that his lungs breathe...she was the reason he was here. They say behind every great man is an even greater woman...they never really know how true those words are...because right here beside him, was the greatest of those great women.

"God...I love you, Lo." he says placing a kiss on her head, as she smiles widely.

She could never get use to hearing him say that...he loves her...god, that was so nice to know and even more amazing to feel.

Lois lifts her head up and shows him her incredible Lane smile. "I love "you"...Smallville, so much." she replies back, her word full of her love, she leans to his lips, and takes them with her own, kissing him, tenderly deeply; they didn't want to part...but lack of air forced them to.

He smiles lovingly into her hazel eyes, his favorite color. He caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. Slipping his other hands behind her head, he pulls her in and captures her lips with his own.

"So...you love me that much, huh?" he asks teasingly, against her lips, he makes her shiver as he slowly slides his finger tips down her bare back.

Lois nips on his bottom lip, and takes it into her mouth to gently suck upon it; she then pulls back to look seductively into his blue eyes...her favorite color, she loved drowning in them.

"Uh-Huh." she answers in a sexy tone, her tongue running over her top lip enticingly. She leans up to his ear placing a soft kiss on it before she whispers. "Meet me in the shower in five minutes and I'll prove it..."

She gives him a naughty wink before rising off the bed, the white sheets wrapped around her body as she walks to the bathroom. She stops in the middle of the floor, looking back to make sure his eyes were on her...like they ever left...and lets go of the grip she has on the sheets, they slowly cascade down her body and fall to a heap around her feet, unveiling the goddess body underneath.

Clark gulps as he watches her walk away teasingly, she sways her hips in the right ways, his eyes consume the perfect creature...her tan, smooth skin; his eyes went down her slender bare back, to her nice shapely hips...to her tight, round ass.

Feeling those familiar sensations again, he looks down to see Clark Jr tented through the sheet he has on his body already excited and ready for the 2nd round...god she drove him crazy!

His eyes look up to see her standing in the door way of the bathroom, she sees Clark Jr's salute from where she stood, and licks her lips at the sight. She gives him an incredibly alluring smile, that says "Come and get it" before she shuts the door behind her.

Clark smiles wickedly; he tears the sheets from his body...they got dirty...now it was time to get clean...

* * *

So, you guys let me know if I should write that shower scene, if I suck then say Hell NO, but if by some miracle I'm good at wirting Smut then let me hear a HELL YES! Thank YOU...and please leave FeedBack! 


End file.
